


Mermaids

by Yoshishisha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mermaids, Scamander ABC, pirate mermaids, though there isnt any on screen piracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Albus is a pirate. He really shouldn't be so taken by this traveling merchant, but can you blame him? (Gellert certainly can)





	Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> This story grew a plot i was working on that ficlet so i might make it a longer work eventually. Who know, either way have some mermaid pirates and a traveling merchant who keeps forgetting he's supposed to be a merchant

“Was your tail that colour the last time you came by?” the beautiful traveler asked, notebook ever present and opened on what seemed to be a chapter entirely dedicated to Albus. Or at least, Albus hoped it was, for he couldn’t bear to see another merman sketched so delicately in Newt’s notes, not when Albus was right there and available for Newt’s every need.

“Oh right, I forgot,” Newt said eventually as the silence stretched on. The most fetching flush was rising to his cheeks and Albus was helpless to do anything but stare. “You don’t speak English.”

If Albus hadn’t been too taken with the flush on Newt’s cheek and the way the man's gaze kept straying to the newly polished scales of his tail, he might have found it within himself to correct the misunderstanding. As it was, it was only the noise escaping from Gellert’s throat in the water behind him that pulled him away from his quiet contemplation.

It came out like a mix of a growl and a screech, a sound Gellert had never made before. Turning towards his friend alongside Newt, Albus affected an innocent gaze to counter the glare his captain was giving him, all too visible even with half of his face underwater. After all, Gellert had learned several human languages right alongside Albus, and was all too aware that fluency in English was the least of Albus’s problems. Something Newt didn't know, because Albus had quickly discovered that the wizard kept up a stream of thought to fill the silence, and there was nothing more beautiful than the sound of Newt's voice.

“Oh, that’s the first time I’ve heard that sound, have I angered you somehow?” Newt asked as he stood to walk closer to Gellert instead of listening to his instincts, which really should have told him  to run away  from the irritated the merman. Beings all over their territory did their utmost to avoid the pirate captain, but there was Newt, scribbling something in his book as he tried to communicate with Gellert. “I know you don’t speak English, but I wasn’t aware your language could sound so… feline.”

Despite the childishness of it all, Albus found himself unable resist the urge to get Newt to focus back on him. Talking would have been the logical solution, but… Instead Albus dropped his tail right into Newt’s lap,  pushing the wizard back on the ground and taking special care to avoid wetting the his notebook. He didn’t need to hear Gellert’s scoff or the faint splash of water behind them to know his captain was irritated with him.

Either way, Albus’s goal was accomplished, for Newt trailed a tentative hand down the pirate’s tail.

* * *

 

“Albus.”

It might have been petty to ignore Gellert like that, but Albus was too happy going over his Newt to care about his captain’s recriminations right now.

“Must I remind you that we are pirates?”

“I’m aware.”

“And that he’s a merchant?”

Albus frowned. He had forgotten about that tidbit, but he wouldn’t give Gellert the satisfaction of being right. “Have you ever seen him do any merchant-like activities?”

Gellert made a noise at the back of his throat, sending a stream of bubble into Albus’s face with what had to be nothing but petty annoyance. “I didn’t say he was an adequate one.”

His tone was petulant however, and Albus knew he wouldn’t hear any other complaints from his friend.


End file.
